


Nightshade

by Puppetmaster13



Series: Evolution [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Area 77, Blood, Deer, Gen, Grian has a gun, Hermitcraft s6, Horses, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's the Minecraft Egos, Minor Injuries, New New Hermitville, Other, Panic Attacks, Tired Xisumavoid (Video Blogging RPF), Virus, bdubs grew up by a horse ranch in this, mentions of guns, mentions of injury, new hermitville, not the real people, silk blanket, xisuma is best admin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetmaster13/pseuds/Puppetmaster13
Summary: The isolation was kind of getting to Bdubs, making him a little stir-crazy. Surely it wouldn't take that long for this to end?
Series: Evolution [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876360
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Nightshade

BdoubleO was bored. Normally he wouldn’t be, but no one was allowed to leave New Hermitville until Xisuma could figure out a way for no one else to be infected. Or even just a way for the risk of infection to not be so high. He didn’t know- Xisuma had panic-rambled a lot of technical jargon that Bdubs didn’t really get if he was honest. Either way, all of them were stuck in the taiga village for the foreseeable future. The builder swore that the build-off overtaking half of the village would start anew within a week. Everyone was going to go stir crazy

Like him. 

The brunette groaned, running his hand through his messy hair. There was nothing for him to do! He had been mid-build when the semi quarantine- semi camp had been called. Everyone was pretty much stuck in one or two houses with no physical contact. Not that it would probably do anything. If the virus could get Xisumavoid- who was covered from head to toe, then it could get them easily. If he wanted to talk to someone, then it had to be via messaging or shouting to the sky. Which okay, that would be funny for five seconds before all twenty-something of them would be shouting at each other. 

Well dang, what was he going to do then? He’d already made his corner house look better and have more space, and had even added a garden. Bdubs would have expanded downwards, but apparently Grian had already done so when 1.14 had first started. Some sort of villager-breeder lab. The shorter brunette had  _ not _ been expecting Bdubs to fall through his lab ceiling and they had stared at each other awkwardly for several minutes before he’d towered back up to his house. Joy.

Groaning, the brown haired builder flopped back into his bed, scratching his stubble. He should really shave soon, but he had left his razor at New,  _ New _ Hermitville. The sudden lockdown was just that- sudden, so besides a shulker box of supplies like clothing, his tools, and whatever was in his inventory, he didn’t really have anything personal. Back to counting the nails on his ceiling he supposed. 

… 

. . .

He was bored again. Dangit. 

The impromptu isolation, thankfully didn’t last that long- just a few days more. Not that Xisuma had fixed the problem- as it wasn’t anything wrong with the world coding. They weren’t even sure  _ what _ was causing the glitches and changes- though the theory was some sort of virus. But as they didn’t know if it had to be in contact with someone infected or something to spread, there wasn’t really a reason for the lockdown. Well, that and no one had shown any signs of changing the entire two weeks of quarantine. 

So now, they were simply paired off in groups in case someone started showing signs of changing. It wasn’t like they had a way to see how bad it would be for anyone infected. Xisuma had nearly bled out multiple times- while there was only one close call with Joe- and the changes showed that. As far as Bdubs knew, Joe only had dog ears and a tail, while Xisuma had a ridiculous amount of mutations. Were they mutations? Well, he didn’t have anything better to refer to them as. 

Keralis and him were partnered together- seeing as they shared the town. It wasn’t that different as before, except they had to stay visible to each other at all times- save for the bathroom of course. This did lead to some slight frustration, as they both had separate projects they wanted to finish, but couldn’t. Eventually the two men agreed to take turns working on buildings with the other helping. Ah, he was rambling in his head again- better stop before he started mumbling. 

Bdoubleo sighed, stretching out until his back let out a satisfying pop. It was fun in a way, kind of like a surprise collaboration, and most buildings were finished quite quickly compared to normal. Thankfully, the iron golem skeleton had already been finished before all of this started. Lugging up all of those iron blocks to the construction site had been hard enough  _ with  _ shulker boxes- nevermind if he had had to make it without! 

Now though, the sun was setting, bathing the surrounding area in orange light. The cows were already dozing in their pen, along with the sheep. The nearby stream gurgled quietly, and it was like everything was alright in the world. Well, not quite- as both him and Keralis were sleeping in the big-eyed man’s barn, seeing as the other houses were too small for both of them. Not that they really cared if they would have to push two beds together, but the teasing would be  _ overwhelming _ . So they made the decision to sleep on opposite sides of the hayloft. After all, they were close enough to see if something went wrong, the place was comfortable, and it had enough room for both to sleep comfortably. The one issue Bdubs had with it was that it smelled heavily of animals. 

“Goodnight Bubbles!” Keralis smiled happily, waving at him with a rather cheeky look in his eyes. The other man had gotten a bee plush from some place, and just smiled when asked from where. Not that Bdubs was jealous per se, it just looked rather comfortable and was closer to being a pillow than a toy. It was as big as his torso for Notch’s sake! 

“Night, Keralis…” Though, to be fair, Bdoubleo had a silken blanket that was extremely comfortable too. Not that he’d tell anyone where  _ he  _ got it. So he supposed, it was fair. Everyone had something that they’d brought from before they joined. ( _ Puh-lease _ , Grian thought he was hiding that mask and gun of his, when the chest monsters annoyed so many people that they’d go through it just to organize it somewhat,  _ as if _ ) If Bdubs just happened to bring some rather expensive things that weren’t possible to get here, well that was his business. 

Flopping down onto his bed, Bdubs groaned. His body ached something awful from carrying and meticulously peeling the bark off of logs all day. Oh he didn’t regret it, as the houses looked amazing in his humble opinion, but it was still slightly annoying work. At least he had his nice, comfy blanket that most definitely  _ didn’t _ have enchantments on it for better sleep- no sirree! Chuckling slightly into his pillow, the ravenette finally closed his eyes, entering the realm of sleep. 

He woke up screaming in pain. His entire body felt like it was being dipped into a vat of acid, and then set on fire. What was going on? Why was he in pain- what had happened when he went to bed? Bdubs could hear someone else- Keralis maybe- shouting, but it sounded far away, like it was underwater. Why did it sound like that? The hayloft wasn’t that big, and it shouldn’t be submerged in water or anything like that. 

His eyesight was all bleary for some odd reason, and he could only see shaky shapes moving all around him. But he couldn’t hear anything- he couldn’t  _ hear anything _ , oh Notch-! His screams grew louder, fear and pain mixing in an unholy caterowl. What if he never heard again? There were more shapes now, and it looked like one might have been waving at him, maybe at his face, but Bdoubleo didn’t know what they were saying. He didn’t even know if they  _ were  _ saying something. 

He was being picked up, and carried by a green blur- either Xisuma or Doc. His body almost seemed to go numb as he thrashed around, barely aware of the tight grip preventing most movement. Bdubs could taste blood, and he dazedly wondered if he’d bitten his tongue. Had he even closed his mouth at any point? Apparently not, as the brunette began to choke on the salty liquid. It didn’t matter if he knew he’d respawn, his body was in survival mode. 

The ravenette screamed, kicked, struggled, all while his own blood choked him. He might have bitten whoever was carrying him- he didn’t know if he did though. Everything was going dark, and he was barely aware of his most immediate surroundings. Even his body seemed to become numb through the pain, like he was slowly being frozen. He couldn’t feel anything, and his head pounded quite awfully. Awful enough for Bdubs to finally acquiesce to unconsciousness. 

  
  


“Bdubs? Bdubs! Shoot- Doc this machine of yours better work! He’s losing a lot of blood!”

“It should, put him there- no over  _ there _ so I can hook up the breathing tube!” 

“Are you  _ sure _ this will work? It’s looking pretty freaking bloody in there!” 

“I’m  _ sure _ , calm down you mother-hen. Think of it like a cocoon- but instead of being filled by caterpillar soup-” 

“Please don’t call it that for Notch’s sake!”

“-it’s filled with healing and regeneration potions! So it should prevent anyone from respawning or risking a horrible death via bleeding out!” 

He could hear again, and even muffled Bdubs could recognize the sound of his friends. He couldn’t move though, like he was underwater. Something was in his mouth, but he could still breath. He wasn’t choking anymore. The ravenette’s thoughts were slow, as though he was half asleep. 

“. . . You seem to be taking this way too calmly, Doc.” 

“I’m Looking at it as a problem that needs to be taken care of, I’ll probably have a breakdown in the back room later.” 

“ Ah, alright then. I’m going to go check on Keralis, he was pretty upset…” 

His eyes closed- where they ever open? He didn’t know- what if it was all a dream? If it was all a dream he’d just wake up in his bed, right? He’d just close his eyes and go back to sleep… wake up… later. 

  
  


The first thing Bdubs noticed was that it was bright. Way too bright in fact. The second, was that his legs felt weird. They felt borderline numb, all tingly and, dare he say it furry? What? His face scrunched up as he peered at his surroundings, slowly getting used to all of the light. Everything was blurry on the edge of his vision, but he could see a couple other beds around him. Kind of obvious, as they were some of the only things in the room not white. 

Actually, if his eyes didn’t deceive him, both Keralis and Xisuma were completely dead to the world on two of them. He snorted in amusement, and then began coughing. Dang, his throat was parched. When was the last time he drank something? Surely he’d only be out for the night- wait. The Virus- how could he have forgotten?! Bdubs tried to stumble to his feet, only to fall off the bed with a distinct inhuman shriek.  _ ‘What in the name of Notch?!’ _

His panicked scream awoke both of his friends and there were some heavy running footsteps. A door he hadn’t noticed before slammed open, revealing a rather frazzled looking Doc. “Oh good you’re awake, took you long enough.” The creeper-man seemed to have also been asleep, as his robotic arm was gone, probably plugged in somewhere, and he didn’t even have a shirt on. “You’ve been out for a Notch-dang week, and these two have been ridiculous.” He gestured to Keralis and Xisuma, the former who nearly seemed to be vibrating in place. 

Bdubs practically choked. “A  _ week?! _ What do you mean a week?!” Both Xisuma and Joe had been rendered unconscious for a few days, according to the others. But a  _ week _ ?! What kind of changes had happened!? 

“Uh, do you need help getting untangled there Bdubs?” Xisuma seemed a little bemused, maybe even a tiny bit amused. Well, the ravenette could understand why. It felt like he was on the bed, but surely he wasn’t, seeing as he was sprawled across the floor, so it could only look rather funny. Wait a minute. 

“You know what, yeah. What am I working with until we can fix this?” It couldn’t be too bad, right? Plus, they’d find a way to fix whatever was going on, right?  _ Right?! _ It had to be fixable! Dang, he was really tangled in the blankets- did he get a tail or something? Maybe some fur or spines? Well, he’d have his answers soon enough, he was almost untangled.

Oh. 

_ Oh. _

This… wasn’t what Bdubs was expecting at all. What was he, a centaur? That’s what it looked like- just, not exactly a horse. The legs seemed too long, and maybe even too thin. The hooves were also wrong- he’d know, he had grown up next to a horse ranch. They looked almost…  _ dainty _ \- though no way would he call them that aloud. “Ah, Bdubs, you okay my friend?” Xisuma looked rather concerned, brow furrowed and feathers bristled. 

“Yeah, I’m probably gonna’ curl up in a corner and scream later, but right now I am fine,” Bdubs wasn’t, but he could lie if he wanted to. 


End file.
